Leave Your Peruke On
by TeaGirl42
Summary: Based on a prompt for 'Barba strips for Olivia'...but with a bit of a twist. Basically fun, fluff and a little smut!


_**I started this a few weeks ago, based on a request for 'Barba stripping for Olivia'. **_

_**I read a really funny story where he did just that a while back, but I couldn't get my head around writing it myself...until I heard the tune from a classic British movie while swimming and suddenly could see a clear idea in my head. So, as promised (although maybe not quite as expected) - here is 'Barba stripping FOR Olivia'! **_

_**It's light, fluffy and fun, with a little smuttiness at the end...**_

_**I have a busy few days coming up, but I already have the next chapter for my other story planned out so I will start working on that story again ASAP. This one has been waiting for a long time though so I thought I'd get it finished and uploaded.**_

* * *

Barba walked through to his office, followed closely behind by Fin. He held his hand up resolutely as he walked behind his desk and shook his head, "I'm sorry, detective, but there is absolutely no way!"

"Barba, will you just think about it? It's for…" Fin started to argue.

"You've already told me what it's for, Fin, and it's still never going to happen! There is absolutely no way in hell!" Barba slammed his briefcase down vehemently, then sighed and looked up at the detective with a resigned expression. "Look, I know that it's a good cause, you don't have to sell me on that. I tell you what, whatever you raise I'll match in a personal donation to the Crisis Centre."

Fin raised his eyebrows, "That's probably gonna be thousands!"

Barba sighed and nodded, "Which might go some way to prove to you how much I _really_ don't want to do this, detective!"

"We don't just need your money, counsellor. This'll be a high-profile charity event, but you know we're only cops, people see you on the TV all the time, they know who you are," Fin reasoned.

Barba raised his eyebrows and barked out a laugh, "And that's meant to convince me to do this? The fact that I'm high-profile enough that people might actually recognise me?"

It was time for Fin to bring out the big guns, "You know that Liv's on the board of the centre, this means a lot to her, a big event like this could be enough to raise their profile and bring in donations from all over the city."

Barba sat down heavily behind his desk and let out a long breath. He rubbed his hands over his face and growled a little, "Who have you got so far?"

Fin held up his hand and counted off on his fingers, "Me, Carisi, Dodds…Liv's even roped in Buchanan."

Barba's mouth dropped open, "You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

Fin laughed, "What can I say…Liv's good."

Barba shook his head in shock, "So _you're_ here asking me because?"

"I think Liv felt weird about asking you herself, she didn't want you to feel pressured," Fin started to explain, and Barba laughed and rolled his eyes. "I suggested you - but she didn't even want to ask, honestly, she didn't think you'd even consider it. I'm running this night for her, she hooked Buchanan, but this is all on me."

Barba sat in silence for several long moments, his mind running through the multiple reasons why Olivia would have been reluctant to ask him…and then focusing on the fact that she had been so sure that he would turn her down. Right now, that bothered him even more than what Fin was asking him to do. The _Rape Crisis Centre_ did mean a lot to her, and the fact that she didn't even consider the possibility that he would say yes hurt a little.

"Okay…" Barba said quietly.

Fin looked amazed, "You're actually saying _yes?!"_

Barba winced, "I'm saying yes…" he confirmed reluctantly. "I know I'm going to regret it…hell, I already regret it...but yes."

Fin smiled, "You're not going to freak out on this are you, Barba? People will be donating money, buying tickets, if you're in, you're in..."

"I've said yes, haven't I?" Barba snapped more harshly than he intended, then took a deep breath and added, "Look, if I agree to something I carry through. I wouldn't let Li…let the centre down like that."

Barba looked down at his desk and pretended to get on with some work, but the detective smiled warmly at the ADA's near slip. He knew Barba cared about the centre, which was why he'd offered such a huge donation, but he also knew that he was agreeing to do this for Olivia…and Fin respected the hell out of that.

After Barba had collected his thoughts he looked back up and asked reluctantly, "So what's the plan?"

"Rehearsals once a week on Sunday nights, up until the main event, we have five weeks to get into shape," Fin explained. "I'll send you an email with the details later this afternoon."

Barba nodded and looked down at his desk gloomily, "I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this…"

* * *

Fin walked into the unit and smiled broadly at Olivia when she looked over at him. The lieutenant was standing in front of Rollins desk and as soon as Amanda saw her friend's face her jaw dropped and she laughed, "Oh my God! He actually said yes, didn't he?!"

It dawned on Olivia what Rollins was talking about and she also looked stunned, _"He didn't?!"_

"Yep!" Fin said proudly and dropped back in his chair with a broad smile.

"How did you do it?" Olivia asked with astonishment in her voice as she turned and perched on the front of Rollins desk.

"I wish I could take the credit, but I think you persuaded him yourself…" Fin said with a smirk and crossed his arms.

"Me?" Olivia asked, obviously bewildered.

"Well, let's just say that he was set on a firm no…until I pointed out how much this event would mean to you," Fin raised his eyebrows at Olivia and then smiled at Rollins, who had covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to conceal her laughter.

"Don't be an idiot," Olivia said dismissively and then pushed off the desk to walk towards her office - although her heart was secretly beating a little faster at Finn's words.

Rollins laughed, "I told you he'd say yes!" She called after her boss with amusement.

The door banged and Rollins and Fin were still grinning at each other when their third amigo walked around the corner.

Carisi stopped and looked at them both, _"What?"_ He asked with a smile.

"We got Barba," Fin grinned at him and waggled his eyebrows.

* * *

The next week, Barba walked into a rehearsal room above a nearby bar and looked around at the small group of men.

Buchanan turned and smirked at him, "Barba, I never thought I'd see the day that your uptight ass would agree to do something like this."

"Well, me _and_ my tight ass are always up for a challenge," Barba said with more bravado than he felt right now. He jumped when something hit his chest and then looked down to see what looked suspiciously like a black jockstrap fall to the floor. He looked up at Finn with an expression of disgust, "What in the hell is that?"

"We're not goin' the whole way until the night, savin' it all for the field, but we will need to practice," Fin explained.

Barba looked pained and bent to pick up the terrifyingly inadequate strip of material. "What the hell was I thinking…?" He muttered quietly.

Buchanan walked by with a beer in his hand and laughed dryly, "Well, my wife convinced me, and I reckon that you were also thinking with your other brain…" he nodded towards Barba's crotch and the ADA's eyes widened.

"I don't know what…" Barba started to contend.

Buchanan laughed, "The lovely Lieutenant Benson?"

Barba's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, "You don't…"

"Okay, cool it guys!" Fin stepped in, "…We've got a lot to do tonight, so no time for grudge matches."

Barba frowned and held up his hands in surrender, "Sure, let's get this little slice of hell over so I can get out of here."

* * *

Four weeks later, Barba walked into the unit and then stopped and closed his eyes when he saw what he knew to be three tickets to the event on Friday night being transferred from Fin's hands and into Olivia's.

Apart from Olivia's slightly awkward attempt to thank him the day after he had agreed to take part, they both seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement to avoid the subject over the last few weeks.

Barba knew that Olivia would be there, of course she would be, it was a charity event being arranged by her squad in honor of the centre for which she sat on the board. However, seeing those tickets exchange hands just brought everything home.

This was happening.

Olivia would be there.

And Barba suddenly needed to throw up.

"Barba," Olivia greeted him warmly and he opened his eyes to find her looking at him with a smile. "You alright?"

Barba nodded quickly, "Yes, absolutely!"

"How can we help you?" Olivia asked and turned to walk back towards her office, fully expecting him to follow her.

"Oh, actually I'm here to see Fin about Friday…" Barba explained, "…I have to pick up my…costume."

Olivia stopped, turned and then nodded, "Of course. I know that I've said this before, but thank you so much for agreeing to do this, Rafael. I know you're probably hating every second, but I want you to know how grateful I am and how much this will impact the centre, we've raised $20k already…"

Barba nodded and smiled reluctantly. He really was hating every minute, and he was still having to brush off all of Buchanan's remarks about him only agreeing to do it for Olivia…but ultimately, he was self-aware enough to know that he found the comments so annoying because they were true. However, while this initially started out as something that he was doing for his friend, he still hadn't come to terms with the fact that she would be there to witness the whole atrocity.

"Of course, I'll be there on Friday night to support you all," Olivia said encouragingly.

Barba looked pained but then forced himself to nod gratefully, "So, who is actually going to be there?"

"We've sold almost 300 tickets," Olivia said happily and then added, "…including front row seats for myself, Amanda, Melinda, Rita and I believe even Pippa has arranged childcare."

Barba felt sick at the thought but smiled weakly and nodded as Fin walked over and handed him a suit bag.

"So, what's your costume…?" Olivia nodded at the bag.

Fin laughed, "Patience, Liv, wait until the show. We've only just had them finished, the Velcro and all…"

Olivia grinned at Barba and he rolled his eyes with obvious mortification.

* * *

The event was taking place in a bar owned by a friend of Captain Dodds. It had a reasonable sized raised section for live bands, which had been converted into an improvised dance stage for the event.

Barba looked carefully around the corner of the stage into the main bar and saw a table right at the front, around which sat Olivia and all of their colleagues.

He really was going to throw up...

Pippa walked over from the bar with two glasses of red wine and passed one to Olivia with a warm smile. Then Barba's eyes widened when he saw Munch join them and sit at the end of the table.

"Ah, Jesus!" He heard Fin groan from behind him and turned to see his expression of complete horror.

"It's all fun and games until someone who _you_ don't want here shows up, heh?" Barba asked with a dry smirk.

"Shut up, man," Fin grumbled and pulled on the crotch of his pants, the side fastenings were itching like hell. "Jesus, do you think they're sitting close enough?"

Barba looked distressed but then shrugged in acceptance.

"Just don't look at Liv when we go out there, Barba. We don't need you losing your shit on stage…" Fin said candidly and walked away.

Barba was passed arguing at this point and just looked down at his costume as he followed Fin back through to their temporary changing room. "Can you explain to me again why I have to wear this ridiculous ensemble?"

Finn glanced back over his shoulder, looked him up and down and then smiled, "It looks good on you, Barba. We have two cops, two lawyers…we needed something else."

"And this?" Barba asked pointing at the full court-dress wig on his head.

"You're a judge, it's a British movie…it's funny…" Carisi argued as he walked over in his smart suit, with a waistcoat and Dick Tracy style hat.

"You're _still_ a cop, I'm the damn lawyer…" Barba observed a little petulantly.

"Well, tonight I'm wearing my lawyer hat," Carisi replied with a typically good-natured smile, then he lifted his hat and nodded at Barba before walking away to make a last-minute call to Amanda.

Barba looked at Buchanan, wearing the same costume as Carisi; and then over at Finn and Dodds, who were wearing obviously fake cop uniforms, complete with fluffy pink handcuffs on their hips and plastic batons in their hands. "We all look like idiots…" Barba observed.

Dodds smiled patiently, "It'll all be over soon, counsellor...just think about the charity."

"He's only thinking about…" Buchanan started.

"I swear to God, Buchanan, if you bring up Liv one more time this evening, I'll take one of their stupid toy batons and shove it so far up your ass…" Barba growled and stepped forward.

Dodds and Carisi grabbed his shoulders and held him back.

"Come on, Barba, I know you're wound pretty tight right now but just one more hour and this will all be over. You won't need to see this guy outside of a professional situation ever again," Dodds coached him calmly.

Barba sighed and walked away to the other side of the room, pulling down at the collar of his judge's cloak as though it was choking him.

"Lights will be set up in five," a young man called around the door.

Barba nodded nervously and took a long drink of water from a bottle on the table.

"You owe me for this," Barba snapped angrily at Fin.

Fin just smiled. Unless he had seriously misread the glow in Olivia's eyes when he had seen her earlier, he had a feeling that the ADA might end up owing _him._

* * *

Ten minutes later, Barba walked out onto his mark under a dimmed spotlight at the centre of the stage. He moved into his starting position, looking down it the floor, and closed his eyes when he heard the wolf-whistles around the room.

_What the fuck was he thinking when he agreed to this?!_

The unmistakable sound of the opening cords played out, then the spotlights brightened…and he looked up at the room, glancing everywhere but the table to his right as the lyrics started and they began their well-rehearsed but simple dance routine.

**_"Baby take off your coat, real slow…_**  
**_And take off your shoes_**  
**_I'll take off your shoes…_**

They walked to the back of the stage. Buchanan and Carisi walked down to the front together first - pulling off their jackets and waistcoats, both sewn together and attached at the side for fast removal. Then came Fin and Dodds, police jackets removed and batons were thrown into the audience earning a big cheer.

Then Barba - straight down to the front, he held onto the neck and pulled, throwing the cloak into the audience and leaving him wearing only his wig and pants…with simple black suspenders.

**_"You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on…_**

He heard Rollins' cheer to the right and automatically glanced over - only to meet Olivia's eyes for a brief second before looking away feeling flustered as they lined up along the front of the stage and rolled their hips in time to the music.

**_"Go on over there_**  
**_Turn on the light_**  
**_No all the lights_**  
**_Come over here…_**

Barba slipped his suspenders off his shoulders and heard another burst of cheers. He closed his eyes for a second to galvanize himself, before looking either side and checking that the others were ready.

**_"Stand on this chair_**  
**_That's right_**  
**_Raise your arms up into the air_**  
**_Now shake 'em…_**

One sharp tug and their pants were off, followed by further screams and shouts.

He heard Munch roaring with laughter and felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

Then Barba glanced to the table again and his gaze linked with Olivia's, this time firmly and resolutely…all five men now found themselves standing in front of a room full of people in simple black jockstraps with Velcro fasteners.

This was it.

**_"You give me a reason to live_**  
**_You give me a reason to live_**  
**_You give me a reason to live_**  
**_You give me a reason to live_**  
**_Sweet darling…_**

Barba's gaze was still fixed on Olivia's, her eyes burning into his.

"Barba! Front and centre!" Fin hissed sharply and Barba broke his focus and looked to the front, following Finn, as rehearsed, as they moved toward the back of the stage.

**_"You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on_**  
**_Oh, baby…_**  
**_You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on…_**

Rollins cheered and glanced over at Olivia, noticing for the first time that her friend's focus was _exclusively_ on the man at the centre of the group. "You look like you're enjoying this…" Amanda whispered teasingly.

Olivia licked her lips but otherwise didn't respond or move her attention from Barba.

**_"You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on…_**

Hats (and wigs) were removed and brought down to cover their crotches, then jockstraps removed.

**_"You can leave your hat on_**  
**_You can leave your hat on…_**

Barba braced with all of his courage, nodded to himself determinedly and then after a few more beats the hats were lifted and thrown into the crowd.

**_"You can leeeeeeave your hat on!"_**

* * *

After a couple of minutes of barely listening to the chatter around the table, Olivia stood and slowly made her way over to the bar.

It was an Irish bar, so she scanned the options and then nodded at a bottle, "Jameson's, please. _Triples._ Two," she asked simply and held up two fingers. She paid for and then accepted the drinks with a distracted smile before turning just in time to see Fin and Carisi walk over to their table, Dodds receiving hugs from some friends at the back of the room, and then Buchanan walking over to join his wife.

No Barba.

She headed towards their table at first, but then at the last minute turned off and walked toward the door that her friends had just emerged from.

Olivia walked down a hallway and then turned towards the only door cracked slightly open with light shining through. She pushed the door open carefully with her hip and saw Barba sitting at the back of the room on a table, his head back against the wall and eyes closed.

"Not coming out to meet your fans?" Olivia said with a warm smile.

Barba looked up quickly, clearly surprised by the sudden company, but then he relaxed a little and shrugged, "Think I just needed a few minutes to decompress before heading out and facing all the inevitable poor jokes about my 'gavel'."

Olivia laughed softly and nodded back towards the door, "Do you want me to…?"

His mouth turned up in a slightly awkward half-smile and then he shook his head, "Think I'm going to stay back here for a little longer though… I mean, if you want to get back out there don't feel that you have to keep me company."

Olivia shook her head and walked towards him, "I came looking for you, remember?" She held out one of her glasses, "I even brought drinks."

Barba took the drink and smiled at the measure, "You're generous too, I like that."

Olivia smirked and sat down next to him on the table, leaning back against the wall and mirroring his position. She held up the glass and he clinked it with hers before taking a sip.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Irish bar…" Olivia explained and took a drink herself.

Barba nodded, shrugged and then downed some more.

"So, how are you feeling?" Olivia asked after about a minute of comfortable silence.

"Still shocked that I even agreed to do this, but glad it's over…" Barba replied honestly.

"A mostly positive experience for you then?" Olivia asked sarcastically and grinned.

"You _could_ say that if you want to…" Barba agreed with a soft chuckle.

"The others seem fine now, and I would never have labelled you as shy," Olivia observed and smiled as she took another small sip.

He rolled his eyes, "That's the thing with kids who are bullied, we might genuinely grow in confidence and bravado…but that kid is rarely too far below the surface. Besides, there are several broad strides between courtroom swagger and dancing naked on a stage in front of half of my colleagues!"

Olivia looked at him sadly, suddenly concerned that he had genuinely been pushed to do something that he felt uncomfortable about. "You regret agreeing?" She asked cautiously.

Barba smiled at her affectionately now, "I'm glad it's over, but it's a good cause…" he nudged her shoulder lightly, "…just so long as you understand that this was definitely a one-off, _never_ again."

Olivia smiled and looked down at her glass, "Sure, never again…" They were silent for a few more seconds and then she added, "You know, you really have absolutely nothing to be modest about."

She glanced at him nervously and found Barba looking at her as though trying to translate her words.

"So, you liked…the costumes?" Barba asked cautiously.

She smirked, "Sure…" both sad and a little relieved that Barba had deflected her comment, "…what was with the wig anyway?"

Barba laughed, "Carisi thought it was funny, that movie is British…and well, they thought two lawyers, two cops and a judge…" he shrugged.

"An aspirational costume then?" Olivia smiled.

"I don't think I want to be on the bench in London…" Barba clarified and then sipped his drink again.

"I like London..." Olivia said thoughtfully, "…think they have SVU detectives there?"

Barba looked up at her and rolled his eyes, "Probably, but they certainly don't have Olivia Benson."

She smiled and shook her head, "I guess they don't."

They were silent again and then finally Olivia asked quietly, "So…erm…I'm sorry but I've got to ask…were you actually wearing baby oil tonight?"

Barba groaned and dropped his face into his hands, "Finn. He insisted that we all had to exfoliate yesterday and then use the oil an hour before we dressed in costume." He looked up at her through his fingers, "Was it really that obvious? I hardly used any…"

Olivia licked her lips and then nodded slowly, "You didn't look…I mean, I could tell but…" her eyes dilated a little in the cheep changing-room lighting and she glanced at his lips, "…you looked…really _good."_

He looked surprised and his eyes narrowed a little, "Good?"

She flushed a little and nodded, "The costumes looked good…" Olivia clarified nervously, "…but what was underneath…that was really something else."

He was holding her gaze now and the previously relaxed energy in the room was suddenly bouncing off the walls. "Do you have a kink about strippers, Olivia Benson?" He joked, trying not to read too much into what could just be a light tease.

Olivia threw back her drink, finishing it off with a large gulp and then dropping it behind her on the table with a louder than necessary bang. "I think maybe I've got a _kink_ about you," she said a little breathlessly and leaned towards him.

Barba's jaw almost hit the ground, "You know this was my last gig, I'm not…"

"Not even a private show?" Olivia asked as their lips moved closer.

He gulped; his own glass being dropped to the table. He glanced down at her mouth, "I'm not sure that the others…"

Olivia laughed, "I don't give a fuck about the others, Rafa, my eyes never left you."

Barba groaned as their lips fell together, Olivia's mouth immediately opening and their lips descending into a long, languorous and exploring kiss.

After a couple of minutes, Olivia moaned at their awkward position and then suddenly turned, pulling up less-gracefully than she had intended and moving her leg over to straddle his waist.

Barba wasn't complaining, his hands came to her ass and squeezed tightly before finally stroking up and down her back as the kiss became even looser and intoxicating. "Liv…" he moaned into her mouth, sounding almost drunk on their kisses.

"You looked really hot up there," she sighed into his mouth.

"I…what…?" Barba tried to piece everything together.

"You…the way you moved…the way you held yourself…the way you…" her hands combed up into his hair and tugged, "…so much…" she smiled earnestly, "…there was so much of you."

Barba pulled back a little and placed his hands on her thighs, her dress had risen up dangerously high and he immediately closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "What is this?" He asked breathlessly, his mind struggling for lucid thought.

"I want you," Olivia said abruptly and tried to kiss him again.

"Wait…wait…" he stopped her again, "…is this…?" Barba paused, too nervous to ask too much and put his heart on the line.

Olivia suddenly understood what he was asking. Barba wouldn't risk their friendship for a lust-fuelled fumble and in her rush to leap over their self-constructed line she hadn't even considered that he would be unsure about her feelings for him. "You're my closest friend, Rafael, but I've been attracted to you for a long time…" she held his gaze and watched his eyes widen. "I fell for you…" she paused and closed her eyes, "…a long time ago, but I thought you weren't interested…so I pushed it aside."

Barba went to speak but she placed her fingers on his lips.

"Then I heard about the show…" her eyes danced, "…that you'd agreed to take part, and I couldn't believe it. Finn kept talking about you doing it for me, that you kept saying no until he told you what it would mean to me and then you changed your mind. Rafael, that's so hot, is that even partially true?"

Barba licked his lips but then nodded slowly.

She placed her warm hands on either side of his neck, "Over the last few weeks, I've started to ask myself whether you might want more from me. Then tonight, seeing you dancing on that stage, taking your clothes off, hearing those people whistling and…" Olivia paused and then concluded, "…I want you, Rafa." Her eyes burned into his, "I felt like I wanted to stamp your chest with 'Property of Olivia Benson'…" she grinned now, "…do you think that's wrong? Considering what we do?"

Barba's smile spread across his face and then he leaned in, tilting his head a little and pressing his lips to hers teasingly before pulling away, his eyes still burning into hers, "It's only wrong if I'm unwilling…"

Olivia smiled and shifted closer, "And would you be…unwilling?"

He groaned and covered her lips again in answer, falling back into a languorous kiss, only occasionally pulling back when they felt themselves getting too carried away and needing to get their bearings. Suddenly they heard a bang, followed by what could only be described as a yelp.

"God! Sorry! I mean…" Carisi averted his eyes comically at the ceiling and pointed towards a bag in the corner.

Olivia flushed at her position, but then waved him over, not even attempting to move as she could feel that revealing Barba's current state would only worsen everyone's embarrassment.

"Good. Thanks. So…" Carisi grabbed the bag, reaching out as far as possible so as not to get too close, then he rushed back towards the exit, "So…erm...carry on! I mean, just…" and then he was gone.

Olivia dropped her face to Barba's shoulder and half-groaned, half-laughed, "How am I going to look him in the eyes at work?"

Barba automatically lifted his hand up to stroke it over her hair, "It could have been worse…"

She pulled back and grinned at him, "How exactly? My dress is up around my waist and I'm practically _riding_ our ADA!"

He laughed now, sounding almost hysterical, then leaned in to kiss her, "Wanna get out of here?"

Her mouth turned up at the side slowly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, is Noah at home?" He asked his hand stroking leisurely up her thigh.

"Sleepover at Lucy's. I thought I might like a couple of drinks…" Olivia explained, now deciding that she loved the idea of moving this to somewhere more private – but not sure how ready she was to move away from the heat of his body.

"So…?" Barba asked.

"Shall we have our own sleepover?" She suggested and raised her eyebrows.

"This isn't…" He started to ask.

"I'm…" she paused nervously and then jumped in, "…I really want this, Rafael, I'm in love with you."

Barba's eyes welled with moisture and he nodded nervously, "I did do this for you, Liv, I think I'd even do it again if you asked…but I'm pretty sure I'd do anything for you."

She laughed happily, "Well, don't worry, I won't ask - it turns out I don't like to share."

"I'm so in love with you …" he confirmed needlessly, but that didn't mean that she needed to hear it any less.

Olivia kissed him, "Let's get out of here…" she pulled back and then tried to stand but couldn't move her legs. "Ah, damn! I'm too old for this!"

Barba couldn't help but laugh and reached out to brace his hands on her hips, "You okay?"

"Don't laugh!" She ordered without malice. "Help me!"

She pushed up on her knees and then dropped one leg back to the floor, he supported her and bent forward as she dropped the other leg and then held herself up with her hands, either side of his legs, on the table. She looked up and saw a smirk still on his face, "Stop laughing at me!" She growled with a broad grin. "My legs fell asleep!"

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her, "You know, you're gorgeous when you laugh…"

Olivia smiled, stretched out her legs a little and winced, "Next time we do that I want to be on something a little softer…like a bed."

Barba smiled, "I think that can be arranged…" he paused and then added, "…I'm still not sure that this isn't another pre-Full Monty nightmare!"

"Nightmare?" Olivia asked with an arched eyebrow.

Barba hopped down to the floor and then rested his hands on her hips, relieved that the humour had somewhat distracted him and lessened his physical reaction to having Olivia in his lap. "The nightmare would be waking up without you," he clarified and then leaned in to kiss her. "Do we need to think of an excuse, a reason to leave early…not to mention leave together."

"No back exit?" She checked.

"No," He confirmed.

"Well, I think the excuse ship has sailed. Carisi will have been out there for at least ten minutes and there's no way that he hasn't already told Rollins and Fin what he saw," Olivia pointed out.

Barba rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Besides, Rollins won't be surprised, if I remember correctly…_through my haze of lust…"_ she grinned at him, "…I'm pretty sure that she called me out on leering at you."

He laughed and grabbed a nearby gym bag swinging it over his shoulder. "The whole room gossiping about Olivia Benson undressing me with her eyes and then having her way with me in the back room afterwards? I've heard worse rumours about me, in fact, I quite like these ones."

Olivia slapped his shoulder as they walked toward the door, "Those aren't just rumours, Rafa…unless you push your luck now, then you're going to be getting that cab home on your own."

He knew she was joking and casually slipped his hand into hers as they walked down the hallway, he was about to pull it away as they arrived in the bar but then he felt her fingers tighten around his. "We could just rip off the Band-Aid?" She suggested and looked to see what he thought.

Barba's eyes narrowed and then he nodded slowly, "Just brazen it out?"

"If you're sure? I don't want to rush this if you…" Olivia cautioned.

"I've been absolutely certain about you for a long time," Barba assured and squeezed her hand.

They walked over and up to the table and were greeted by several knowing smiles and glances to their linked hands.

"We wondered where you guys had got to…" Rollins grinned broadly.

Olivia smiled at Carisi, who wouldn't meet her eyes yet...yes, he had _definitely_ shared with the group. "Yeah, sure you did," she smirked pointedly.

"We're going to head off," Barba announced.

"I bet you are..." Rita remarked with a filthy tone and a broad grin.

"Recovered from the shame yet?" Fin asked Barba and winked.

Barba smirked and shrugged, "I'm…dealing with it."

"I'm sure you are," Fin laughed.

They both walked quickly around the table aiming for their escape, then Olivia dipped down as she passed by Dodds and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, disclosure papers - _Monday."_

The captain sat there with a broad smile on his face - it wasn't like he hadn't already seen this coming.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment, then gasped when she was suddenly turned and pushed back against the door.

"You're so beautiful...are you sure?" Barba murmured against her mouth as his hands came down to tug her hips into his.

"Certain," she confirmed and ran her hands into his hair, "…I wasn't kidding, I've been sure about you for a while, I just didn't know if you wanted…"

"You? Who wouldn't want you?" Barba asked with genuine confusion.

Olivia laughed, "Lots of people, I assure you…"

"Well, not me…" Barba confirmed, "…consider me easy."

She grinned and pushed him away, before tugging him down the hall after her and directly into her bedroom.

"No messing around with you, is there?" Barba laughed as Olivia immediately started to push off his jacket, then she quickly moved on to tug up his polo shirt.

"Not when I know what I want," Olivia agreed happily and pulled his shirt up over his head, ", especially when I know it's mine for the taking."

_"It?"_ Barba grinned and reached around to pull down the zip on her dress.

"He…you…" Olivia clarified and pushed him back onto the bed. "I want _you!"_

"You got me," Barba confirmed and watched her dress fall to the floor. Then Olivia stepped out of it and kicked off her heels before she moved forward and dropped her knees to either side of his waist, recreating their earlier position.

Barba's hands came to her hips and he held on firmly as he stretched forward to kiss her lips eagerly. "This is even better than before, and before was already the highlight of my life so far…" He said sincerely before sucking keenly on her lower lip, his hand's stroking over the smooth skin on her waist.

"An improvement on my knees as well," Olivia added with a smirk against his lips and Barba laughed, he loved that their friendship made this moment feel so much more natural and simultaneously even more intense.

His hands moved around to her back and then he paused, moving back a little to look into her eyes and see her nod. "Jesus, Liv…" he whispered anxiously and flicked open the little clip before watching the material drop forward down her arms.

Olivia slipped off her bra and then gasped when Barba's lips almost immediately covered one of her taut nipples. "God, Rafa!" She hissed, then closed her eyes and dropped her head back.

"Worth it…" Barba murmured against her breast before grazing the little nub lightly with his teeth.

"Wha...?" Olivia asked breathlessly and combed her fingers into the hair at the top of his neck.

"The dancing, the stripping, even showing my dick to a room full of people…_all worth it_…" Barba said happily and moved his lips slowly up between her breasts and onto her throat.

"Well, that was their one and only opportunity," Olivia smiled, then pulled back to make her point and tug at the fly of his denim jeans.

Barba bit his lip over his smile and then quickly unfastened his pants, waiting for Olivia to lift up on her knees before pushing them down his legs; kicking off his shoes, toeing off his socks and then finally disposing of them on the floor.

Olivia smoothed her hands over his broad shoulder and down his biceps, "Hey…" she whispered softly.

Barba turned up the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile that made Olivia's belly flip over, "Hey…" he replied softly.

"You looked amazing on that stage, but I think I prefer this up close and personal version," Olivia confirmed.

He laughed softly, "I know that I do…and _this_ I promise to do as regularly as possible."

"Good to know," She smiled and covered his lips, pushing him back and then rolling on the bed until Barba was half-covering her body, legs tangled as her fingers raked into his hair.

"You taste as good as you look," Barba smiled happily as he leaned down and relaxed into their kiss.

Olivia groaned and pushed her knee between his legs, rubbing her thigh against his solid length and enjoying the vibration of his moan into her mouth before tugging at his boxer briefs impatiently. _"Off!"_ She hissed into his ear and then nipped his lobe teasingly.

Barba groaned and lifted up on his knees, tugging down his own underwear while watching Olivia quickly slip off hers and then shift up the bed a little under him, then she lifted her knees up and encouraged him between her legs.

"I can't believe we're here…" Barba whispered with awe in his voice as Olivia watched him stroke his length a couple of times and then move closer. "How do you…?"

"Like this…" Olivia assured and gasped when his fingers trailed softly up her inner thigh and then along her folds, "…exactly like this."

Barba hummed when he felt her wetness burst over his fingers and leaned to kiss her as he slipped one finger slowly inside, "Olivia…" he spoke almost reverently.

"I've been feeling a little…_uncomfortable_…for a while now…" Olivia smiled honestly and kissed him.

He groaned, covering her lips enthusiastically while slipping out his finger and returning two.

Olivia groaned, closed her eyes and arched her back up towards him, "Rafa, _please…"_

Barba smiled against her lips and then nodded. Olivia opened her eyes just in time to watch him sucking his fingers clean before reaching between them and carefully lining himself up with her entrance. She rolled her eyes and pushed up to kiss him, before gasping at the sensation of his broad head pushing at her entrance, "Oh fuck…" she hissed and smiled as a tear slipped down her temple.

"Okay?" Barba asked with concern and she smiled quickly and nodded.

"I'm so much better than okay," she pressed her lips to his in reassurance.

He nodded, then pushed forward, filling her slowly as Olivia's legs lifted and hooked over his thighs.

"Fuck, you feel so good…" Olivia smiled and breathed out against his throat before nipping his flesh lightly with her teeth.

Barba nodded against her shoulder, taking a moment to adjust before kissing into the crook of her neck and murmuring, "I love you…" before slowly pulling back and sliding home.

Olivia gasped, smiled and then pushed his shoulder and rolled them over, coming to rest on top and looking down at her friend joyfully before clenching her inner muscles around him.

"I didn't even think about…" Barba suddenly thought, and his eyes widened.

Olivia shook her head, "I'm clean, and there's no chance of pregnancy. I already know you are too, there's no way we would have got this far if you weren't. I trust you completely."

Barba pushed up from his hips, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her slowly, "You're remarkable." He sat up on the bed; flattening his feet, pulling up his knees and sliding his hands over her already damp back. "And stunning…" he added and kissed her, groaning into her mouth when she lifted up a few inches and clenched her core as she pushed back down.

_"Dios…"_ Barba groaned and gripped one hand into her hair and the other into her ass as he started to thrust up as Olivia pushed down.

Words were lost to them, lost in a sea of moans and shared breaths, partner's in all things as they worked together towards their shared climax.

Finally, Olivia dropped her face on to Barba's shoulder, tasting his skin as her body gripped him through her orgasm and pulled her new lover over the edge into his own release.

Barba held her close, pulling back to cover her mouth with his messily as he released inside her. _"Liv…"_ he gasped into her mouth and vibrated down her throat.

After a few seconds, he fell back onto the bed, slipping out of her body and then encouraging Olivia down to rest her cheek on his chest, both far beyond caring about their sweat-soaked and overheated skin.

A few minutes of wordless thought was followed by Olivia's lips trailing lazily over his chest, Barba bent and kissed her temple.

"So, really worth it?" She smiled against his skin.

Barba smirked, "I'd do an eight-week run for _this_, but if you tell Fin that I admitted to that then we're over."

Olivia laughed and turned to lick one of his nipples, "Only mine from now on..."

He shook his head in wonder and stroked her hair back over her shoulder, "Yours…" he confirmed. After a few minutes, Barba kissed her temple again, "What time does Noah get home tomorrow?"

Olivia's seemingly permanent smile dropped a little, she wondered if real life was suddenly hitting home and he was planning his escape. "About midday, why?"

"I have the day off tomorrow, I thought we could take him out somewhere. Maybe the park…kids like the park, right?" Barba asked, suddenly feeling a little unsure. "I mean, unless you would rather I leave before he arrives home. I don't mean to try and hijack your weekend or make any assumptions..."

Olivia felt tears well in her eyes, she pulled up and kissed his lips, a smile radiating from her face again, "Noah loves the park, Rafa, and that sounds absolutely perfect."

THE END

* * *

**_Just FYI - the movie this was inspired by is called The Full Monty, it's a classic. That was the vibe I was going for when picturing the stripping, more comedy club than sex club! haha _** watch?v=7LbHp1onxS4


End file.
